Acts of Vengeance
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Bill Cipher has traversed through the multiverse and gathered a group of villains to fight different heroes. Will they be able to stand up to them or will vengeance finally be theirs? Based on the 1989 Marvel Comics event.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This new story is going to be co written by my friend who has been a huge help to me since the beginning, and credit to this prologue belongs to him.**

 **Also, this time the disclaimer will be placed at the end to maintain a sense of surprise as to which universes we'll be using in this, but needless to say, I don't own any of them.**

* * *

Acts of Vengeance

Prologue

* * *

Drakken felt sick to the bottom of his stomach as he stumbled back to his feet. The mad scientist was in a total daze, nearly collapsing back to the ground as he did. At first he assumed that he eaten that ten day old lasagna that he left sitting the fridge by mistake-again—and he was having a food-poising induced nightmare. Though if that were the case, this was by far the strangest trip he had been on. His surroundings had drastically changed from his hideout. The blue-skinned madman found himself standing on a large floating platform of earth in what seemed like an endless void of shapes and creations that no mortal man could ever conceive even in they're most wildest forms of their imagination.

"That is last time I eat that lasagna," he said to himself. "And this time I mean it!"

Just then, Drakken heard a low moan of pain. He then turned around to see his henchwoman, Shego, lying on the ground in a daze.

"Shego, what are you doing in my hallucination!?" he demanded. "Wait, you ate my lasagna, didn't you? I have my stuff marked in the fridge for a reason!"

"Ugh, I don't think this is a bad case of your crappy cooking, Doctor D," his right hand woman remarked as she slowly got to her feet.

"Then where are we?" he boss questioned before adding on. "And what's wrong with my cooking?"

"Well we're sure not in Kansas anymore, that's for certain," Shego mused.

"Oh sure, throw out that old quote why don't you?" Drakken grunted.

"Meh, seemed fitting," his henchwoman replied with a shrug before looking out into the strange environment that now surrounded them. "Either we got abducted by aliens, or—"

"We're in hell!" Drakken suddenly blurted out in terror. "We died and went to hell! Oh, why!? I didn't do anything wrong! I was just trying to take over the world! I'm no worse than the IRS!"

"Well if this really is hell, then it's exactly how I pictured it," Shego commented. "With me being stuck with you."

"Really? That's rather sweet of you, She—" the blue-skinned scientist began before catching on to the meaning of her words. "Oh, now that's just mean."

"And that's why we're here," the green-clad villain pointed out.

"I can assure you you're not dead," a new voice informed them from above. "Not yet at least."

The two villains looked up and saw quite the sight to behold. Floating above them was another blue skinned man with black pointed hair like horns. He was dressed in an all white costume and cape with black boots and gloves as well as had a pair of fangs that stuck out of his mouth. Sensing danger, Shego charged up her plasma bolts in preparation of a fight.

"Oh, don't bother, my dear, I'm not here to fight you," the stranger said. "I am Vlad Plasmius, and like you, I was brought here against my will."

"Uh, yeah, not buying it, spooky," Shego answered as her fists grew brighter with energy. "Now send us back before I kick your ecto-ass all across this...whatever this place is!"

"He's telling the truth," a nasally, gargled voice confirmed.

Several floating rock platforms then slowly rose up next to Drakken and Shego's platform. Standing on them were a strange assortment of people that neither villain had ever seen. One was hulking orange woman with sort of bright orange gem for a nose. Another was what could only be described as talking brain in the stomach giant robot body. Soon enough, more and more platforms began to rise up around them, each with many vastly different faces of all sorts. While Shego was confused as to who all these people were and why they were all brought together, her boss was more concerned with the platforms themselves.

"I wonder if we can make our's rise and fall as well?" he thought out loud before getting a glare from his partner. "Sorry."

"We've all been brought here by someone or something with great power, *gurgle*" the talking brain-like creature known as Krang continued.

"I don't know who took us, but I'm gonna enjoy making them let me go!" the orange warrior named Jasper proclaimed.

"Is that so?" a new voice boomed throughout the strange dimension. "Well in that case I better not keep my guests waiting."

"Okay, I'm getting real sick of all these 'talking before entering' moments," Drakken said. "There is such a thing as overdoing it you know!"

In a flash of bright yellow, a new knew figure suddenly appeared. This newcomer was by far the strangest of them all. It was a yellow, single eyed, triangle-shaped creature wearing a top hat and bowtie, holding a cane in its black, stick-like arms. The collection of villains were in a mixture of surprise, confusion, and above all else, anger at the sight of the being who had taken them from their homes.

"Howdy folks!" the triangle living triangle began in a cheery voice. "The name's Bill Cipher, and I've brought you all together for a bit of a business proposal."

"I don't care what this talking potato chip has to say!" another villain known as Cobra Commander declared, to which several villains agreed with. "I demand you return my troops and I back to our base at once!" Bill's answer to that came in the form of a snap of his fingers. The second that he did, the dictator was turned into glass statue that fell backwards and shattered into in pile of tiny shards much to the shock and horror of his henchmen.

Seizing what she thought was the perfect time to strike, another villain named Master Cyclonis attempted to fire blast of energy from her staff at the demon, but the omnipotent being made a simple wave of his hand and turned her staff into a serpent that constricted around her. Jasper let out war-cry before leaping at Bill, however, instead if striking him down with a punch, the Gem phased into his body before being spat out a few seconds later.

"Enough!" a voice roared. "I will show you the true power of darkness!"

The voice came from a gigantic being of pure evil known and feared as Aku. The shape shifting master of darkness then lunged at the much smaller creature with his claws at the ready. But with another snap of his fingers, Bill turned the gigantic being into a tiny mouse that he proceeded to drop onto another platform. Bill snapped his fingers once more and restored those he had attacked to their original forms. None of the other evil-doers attempted to attack the clearly powerful demon after Aku's failed assault.

"Anyone else got something to say?" he casually asked the rest of the villains, to which he received silence as his answer. "No? Y'a sure? Good!"

"Why have you brought us here?" the leader of the Predacons, Megatron asked.

"Lemme answer your question with one of my own, Megsy," Bill replied. "How many times have you all been beaten by your enemies?"

"Uh...a lot?" a red and black robed skeleton named Lord Hater answered simply to which his sidekick, Commander Peepers, facepalmed at.

"Exactly, bone-head," the demon responded. "And you wanna know why that is? It's because all those heroes you guys fight know all your tricks. I myself have gotten my none-existent butt kicked a few times because the guys I fight are on to my act."

"So, what are you proposing?" a well dressed reptile named Toffee inquired with a hint of interest in his monotone voice.

"It's simple: Let's mix and match all our heroes," Bill explained. "If we all swap each others enemies, then they won't know how to fight us and BAM! We win!"

While some of the rouges liked the sound of that, there was a good number who let their vendettas get the best of their better judgment.

"Yeah, that's not happening, dorito chip," Shego refuted. "If anyone is going to kill Kimmie, it's gonna be me and only me!"

"The green chick's right! Wander's my enemy and only I get to destroy him!" Hater agreed, to which Peepers eye-palmed once again in response.

"Hamato Yoshi and his sons may only die by my hand!" Shredder added on.

"And I only I have the right to snuff out Optimus Primal's spark!" Megatron declared

"Yeah, you guys keep saying that, but have y'a done it yet?" the triangle questioned.

"Well, I like to think that—" Drakken attempted to reason.

" **The answer is NO, Blue Man Group!** " Bill boomed in a demonic voice as he turned red and white, making the mad scientist yelp in fright and jump into his partner's arms. Bill then settled down and reverted back to original self before continuing.

"It's time that you guys put aside your egos or else you'll be yesterday's news," he reasoned. "And by that I mean dead."

As much as the other villains hated to admit it, Bill had a point. For so long they had been so obsessed with destroying their respective enemies that they had lost sight of their true goals. Perhaps this demon was on to something. It would be difficult to allow someone else to earn the glory of ending the life of the foes they've fought for some long, but as long as they were troubled no longer by their adversaries, then they would overlook the matter.

"So tell me fellas, what do you want?" he asked the villains.

"Vengeance!" they proclaimed in unison, with an added "Yessss." from Megatron.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Bill replied.

The triangle's hand then ignited in blue flames. With a wave of his hand, the void suddenly light up with screens. Within each screen was the image of a different hero and the worlds they lived in.

"So, who wants first pick?" he asked his new cohorts.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls, Kim Possible, Wander Over Yonder and Star vs the Forces of Evil are owned by Disney, Steven Universe and Samurai Jack are owned by Cartoon Network, Danny Phantom and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are owned by Nickelodeon, Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps and G.I. Joe and Beast Wars are owned by Hasbro. Also, this won't be all the universes I'll be using so stay tuned to find out which other ones are involved here.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again the disclaimers will be at the bottom to maintain a sense of surprise as to which universe's we'll be using here.**

 **Also, twelve of the twenty-one segments here were written by my collaborator who I mentioned in the prologue has been a major help to me ever since I started writing.**

* * *

Acts of Vengeance

Chapter 1

* * *

Teardrops fell from Mabel's cheeks and stained the inside of her sweater as she continued to weep. She had been in her self-posed exile within the confines of her clothing. Earlier today, Pacifica had utterly humiliated the young girl in front the entire Mystery Shack with a cruel prank involving a bucket of cow's blood being dumped on her head. Dipper attempted to come to her aide, but the young girl had already taken off into the woods where she hid within the solitude of the forest. Normally, she could handle anything most people threw at her, but what that rich brat did to her today was unforgivable. She just wanted to be the young heir's friend and this how she treats her!?

Along with her sadness, Mabel felt another emotion that she rarely ever felt: rage. The anger boiling up in her soul was a white-rage fury that she welcomed this time around rather than try to fight it back down. She wanted nothing more than to make Pacifica pay for the insult she had dealt her today.

As Mabel sat stewing in her sadness and rage inside her sweater, she failed to notice a small butterfly making its way toward her. However, this was no ordinary insect that was fluttering about upon the breeze. This particular butterfly was black with small spots of purple on its wings and where it was form. It meant only misery and pain for those who came in contact with it.

Once the butterfly was close enough to make contact with Mabel's sweater, it phased into her clothes and began to twist the poor girl's mind. The Pines girl was unable to resist the butterfly's sudden attack. She felt a great swirl of darkness well up inside her which she allowed to be taken by. As she did, a voice echoed through her mind.

"Hello, my dear," the voice greeted. "My name is Hawk Moth and I can give you the power to right the wrong that brat has dealt you. Would you like that?"

"More than anything," Mabel replied darkly with a wicked grin on her lips.

"Then go fourth, my little Harlequin, and show this whole town why you can't spell slaughter without laughter!" the villain ordered with wicked laugh of his own.

With that, a wave of dark aura enveloped Mabel, transforming her very being into a creature of pure evil.

"Get ready for some real fun, Gravity Falls, because my jokes are gonna knock you dead!" the person that was once Mabel cackled with dark delight.

* * *

For some reason or another, Marco had a deep nagging sense of dread knowing at his mind today, then again, that feeling had a tendency to show up more often now that Star had come to live with him. From running from demons to monsters in his backyard, it was never a dull moment with the Princess of Mewni at his side. But this feeling of worry felt different today than it did most other days. It was like some part of his mind was trying to warn him of something.

"What do you mean 'new student!?'" Ms. Skullnick shouted into the phone as she argued with the principal. "I don't care what her parents paid you, I'm not taking another student after you gave me that other brat!"

There was more back and forth shouting before the troll finally gave up with a heavy, exhausted sigh in defeat before crushing the phone in her hand. She grumbled a few less then nice words under her breath before addressing the class.

"Well, despite my best efforts, it looks like we're getting a new student," she informed them in an annoyed tone.

While most of the students, including Marco himself, were cool about a new classmate attending their school, Star of course was very vocal about it.

"Did you hear that Marco!? A new student!" she said energetically said to her friend. "I wonder where he comes from? Or maybe it's a girl? Oh, I'm so excited!"

Just then, the door to the swung open to reveal the new student in question standing there for all to see. It was a rather short girl with dark blue hair. She was dressed in purple and violet clothes with black pants and purple boots. Her eyes were purple with a certain look of coldness in them. As he looked at her, Marco felt an unexplained chill run down his spine.

"Hi," the girl greeted in a very forced polite tone. "I'm Tak."

"Hi Tak!" Star answered with a cheer. "Hey sit with me, new best friend!"

"Star, do you really want to do that?" Marco asked. "I mean you just met the girl, you don't anything about her."

"Relax Marco, I'm a great judge of character," the princess assured her friend. "I'm friends with you, aren't I?"

Tak silently took a seat next to Star, all the while her over-protective friend narrowed his eyes at the new girl suspiciously. For a brief second, Marco caught a quick glint of strange light streak across Tak's eyes as she glanced at him.

"Hi! I'm Star!" the hyperactive announced. "You wanna be friends?"

"I'd like that, Star," Tak answered with a small smirk on her lips. "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

As Aerrow and his squad got closer to Terra Nord on the Condor, they could see nothing but carnage and destruction. About an hour ago, Suzi-Lu sent out a distress signal to the nearest Sky Knight squadron, which happened to be the Storm Hawks. Wasting no time to come their friend's aide, the team rushed the frozen Terra, but when they arrived, they found it in melted ruins. It was ravaged by spurts of lava, which made no sense since, unlike the first Terra the Blizzarins colonized, Terra Nord didn't have a volcano.

Wanting to get some answers and see if their friends were still alive, Aerrow and his squad disembarked to the Terra in order to find both the Absolute Zeroes and the Buff Buzzards. Once they set foot in the Terra's colony, they got a closer look at the mayhem that had transpired up close. Whoever or whatever had assaulted them was indeed powerful if it was able to do this kind of damage as well as fight two Sky Knight Squadrons.

While the other searched for survivors among the wreckage, Piper spotted a badly injured Suzi-Lu weakly carrying Billy Rex over her shoulder. The other Storm Hawks soon saw them as well before rushing to their side.

"Suzi-Lu!" Piper said in shock. "Who did this to you?"

"S-she did..." the Blizzarin answered weakly. "We...we tried to fight her, but she's unstoppable"

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Aerrow questioned. "And the Buff Buzzards? Where are they?"

"Dead..." Suzy-Le replied as tears weld up in her eyes. "She killed them all!"

"Who, Suzy-Lu?" Piper asked. "Cyclonis?"

"Not even close," a voice denied.

The team of young heroes turned to see a tall, young, green-skinned woman dressed in all black and sneakers. While most of the team prepared for a fight, Finn on the other hand, was instantly smitten with the girl.

"Hey...how you doin'?" Finn asked coolly before getting a glare from Aerrow.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded.

"The name's Lord Dominator, princess," the green woman answered causally. "And I'm guessing you dorks are the Storm Hawks. About time you showed up. I was getting bored skinning those furballs."

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Aerrow declared as he drew his swords.

"Oh, was that supposed to scare me?" Dominator inquired without a hint of fear in her voice.

"Surrender now!" the young leader commanded. "You're outnumbered!"

"Am I?" Dominator asked slyly

"Uh...yes?" Junko answered, confused.

With a single snap of her fingers, small, circular red and black robots suddenly sprang out from under the snow and aimed their turrets at the now surrounded Sky Knights. Dominator's clothing then began to twist and morph into a hulking suit of armor, collectively shocking the Storm Hawks.

"You were saying?" she asked in a lower and more guttural voice from under her helmet.

* * *

Talon wiped the blood from his eyes as he struggled to get back to his feet. He could the screams of the homeless he and the rest of his clan he had sworn to protect as they were being beaten down or killed by the unknown assailants that had stormed into their home with strange weapons. Derek had no idea who these men were or what they wanted, but in a matter of mere minutes his home fell under attack. He and his fellow mutants and several of the homeless attempted to fight back, but the strangers were too skilled and carried weapons of the likes of which neither Talon nor his clan had never seen before.

During the battle, Talon was struck in the back by a blast of energy. As he tried to stand once more, his attacker kept up his ambush by proceeding to pummel the mutant into submission. Despite all his power and skill, Derek was simply out-classed by the stranger's fighting style and his brutality.

"Do I have your attention now?" the Huntsmaster asked coldly as he kicked Talon back down to the ground while he tried to get up once more.

"What...what do you want with us?" Talon rasped.

"I only seek information," the leader of the Hunstclan said as he yanked the mutant to his feet by his neck. "Where is Goliath and his clan?"

"I'll never tell you," Derek hissed in defiance.

"Have it your way then," the Huntsmaster responded, dropping Talon as he did.

With a nod to his underlings, two members of the Hunstclan dragged out a badly beaten Maggie for Talon to see.

"If you do not wish to talk, then I shall make this abomination's cries echo throughout the city's sewers for every second of your silence." the clan's leader informed him as his staff began to glow again.

The Huntsmaster then approached Derek's lover with the full intention of inflicting unimaginable pain on the poor girl. Seeing his beloved's life on the line, it was with a heavy heart that Derek was forced to betray his sister and her friends.

"Wait! Wait!" he begged before his voice became broken with shame. "I'll tell you..."

* * *

Penn and his friends had quite the fulfilling day. Their mission in the Super-Sentai world had gone off without a hitch and, as an added bonus, witnessed Rippin and Larry get washed away by a river of Kaiju urine and piloted a giant robot. But the crowning moment for the part-time hero was that he had finally bitten the bullet and told Sashi how he truly felt about her, to which she revealed to him that she shared his feelings.

As the trio where being brought to the theater, Penn and Sashi held one another's hand in a tight, yet still caring hold. It was new territory for the both of them, but they were willing give this a shot. However, while the new couple was ready for whatever the multiverse could be thrown at them, they weren't prepared for what awaited them upon return their universe.

Much to Penn and his friends shock and horror, the theater was filled with monsters of all shapes and sizes, all of whom had look of malice in their eyes. Standing next to Phyllis's unconscious form was a small, green-skinned creature wearing a skull as a hat dressed in what looked like rags. Penn also noticed a tall, reptilian-like man who wore a business suit and stood calmly off to the side of the smaller monster was. Neither the ginger nor his friends knew how these creatures got into the theater, or Middleburg in general, but what they did know right off the bat was that these monsters were up to nothing good.

"Welcome home, heroes," the small monster greeted began mockingly. "As you can see, you've been evicted."

"Really? Did Phyllis forget to pay for the theater's deposit?" Boone asked, obviously unaware as to how bad the situation was, before getting smacked by Sashi in the back of the head.

"Who are you guys?" Penn demanded. "And what you done to Phyllis?"

"Your friend's just taking a little rest," the monster answered. "And as for whom I am, I am the great and terrible Ludo!"

"But you don't look like the monster from Labyrinth," the part-time wiseman commented, earning another smack from Sashi. "Sorry."

"I'll give you a chance to surrender," Ludo offered. "Or else my monsters will rip you to pieces!"

Despite having a successful mission, the part-time hero and his team were still exhausted. Not only that, but also they were utterly powerless in their home dimension. Sashi was the strongest of the trio in terms of skill and Penn knew how to fight as well, but Boone was completely helpless. Even though the odds were hopelessly stacked against them, the part-time hero refused to back down.

"Sorry Lu-Lu, but we're gonna have to take a rain-check on the whole 'surrendering' thing," Penn mocked.

"It's Ludo, you soulless ginger!" Ludo shot back in anger before turning to his minions. "Get them, you idiots!"

With a collective war-cry, the monsters rushed toward the heroes, who prepared them for the quickly upcoming fight. Meanwhile, Toffee stayed where he was, waiting for the right chance to strike.

* * *

"That could've gone better," Bolin commented, to which his brother gave him a scowl in response.

Lin's outburst at dinner followed by her storming out of the room left Korra and her friends feeling awkward. They hadn't expected for the chief of police to explode like that. Sure she had a temper, but she always had a way of keeping it under control for the most part. Korra had considered going after Lin and try to talk some sense into her, but she decided against since this was Beifong after all the living embodiment of stubbornness.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly spoke up. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Everyone looked up to see a strange man standing in the now opened doorway to the dining hall. He wore a strange black suit and had his long white hair in a ponytail and a short white beard. His eyes were blue and he had strong build to him. The man looked unlike any nationally in the Four Nations, which surprised the Avatar and friends while Su and the other inhabitants of Zaofu looked happy to see him.

"Not at all, please come in" the matriarch of the Metal Clan said before introducing him. "Everyone, this is Vlad Masters."

"Hello everyone," Vlad greeted.

"Vlad...Masters?" Bolin repeated his name slowly. "What kinda name is that?"

"It's my name, thank you very much," the stranger replied sharply.

"Vlad's a traveler from across the sea," Su explained. "He's a businessman who wants to expand trade from his country to the Four since he arrived in the city, he's been helping Varrick and my husband with Zaofu's monorail systems."

"Yeah, Vladdie's been a huge help with the project," Varrick added on while Vlad cringed upon hearing 'Vladdie.' "You'd think the guy knew already knew how to build these things."

"Well in any case, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Masters," Korra said as she shook his hand.

"And it's an absolute pleasure to meet you as well, Avatar Korra," Vlad answered as he returned the handshake. "I've heard so much about you."

* * *

Dib let out a scream of terror as he ran out of Zim's base with the Irken's security gnomes hot on his heels. This was the sixth time this week that he had been discovered during one of his many failed spy mission on the alien invader. As the paranormal investigator ran for his life, Zim laughed triumphantly from his base's front doorway.

"Foolish Dib! Your pathetic attempt to find Zim's secrets have once again become your gnome-induced downfall!" he cackled madly.

"Your garden gnomes can't protect you forever, Zim!" Dib shot back. "One day I will save the Earth from your little, green claws!"

"You dare to call Zim's claws tiny!?" the Irken shouted. "You'll pay for your insult you big-headed earth-stink!"

Before the boy could deny the accusation that his head was big, the sky began to darken as a huge shadow suddenly began to block out the sunlight. Equally confused by this, the two rivals both looked up and were surprised by what was causing this sudden eclipse. It was a massive, skull-shaped spacecraft, and judging by the armament they could see, the owners of the spaceship meant less than well intentions for the people of Earth. Just then, a huge image from the ship was suddenly projected into the sky for all to see. The screen showed the image of a red and black robed skeleton man with bright green eyes standing in front of a podium and ready to address the people below him.

"Attention people of...of uh..." the skeleton man attempted to say before looking off to the side. "Peepers, what's the name of this planet again?"

"Earth, sir," Commander Peepers reminded him off screen.

"Oh yeah," the skeleton remembered before clearing his throat and starting again. "Attention people of Earth, you are to hereby surrender to me! The Duke of Destruction! The Monarch of Mayhem! The Greatest in the Galaxy! Lord Hater!"

"Hate's great, best villain! Hate's great, best villain! Hate's great, best villain!" his Watchdogs chanted.

Zim glared up at the alien ship with contempt in his eyes. First Tak attempts to take the Earth away from him to destroy, and now this filthy piece of skull headed filth was trying to take away what was rightfully his to conquer? Never! It was then that the Irken noticed that Dib was looking back at him with the same expression he had when they were forced to unite against Tak.

"No..." the alien warned.

"Zim, if we're to stop this guy..." Dib began.

"No, no, no!" Zim denied.

"We have to team-up," the paranormal investigator finished.

Zim let a series of annoyed grunted and grumbles at that suggestion. He had teamed up with Dib one too many times and every time he despised it. But this Lord Hater had a warship and an army at his disposal while Zim only had...well, GIR and his robo-parents. With a heavy sigh in defeat, Zim finally gave his answer.

"Fine..." he groaned "But know this, Dib-human! Once this 'Lord Hater' is destroyed I shall return to my agenda of conquering the Earth!"

"Hooray! We're all gonna die!" GIR suddenly cheered happily.

* * *

Marinette flung herself facedown on her bed and let out a weary groan. She had to make up three exams in one day since she had missed them due to her time as Ladybug. On the other hand though, it turned out that her crush, Adrien, was also behind on his schoolwork as well due to his modeling career. The two got to spend some time together before having to take the tests. The young model mentioned that his farther had up left on some sort of business trip without so much as a goodbye to his son. Marinette couldn't help but feel remorseful for her crush. Behind all the wealth and fame he had, the boy lacked the one thing he wanted most: his father's love.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asked curiously. "I thought you'd be happy to spend the day with Adrien."

"Spending time alone with Adrein is a total win for sure, Tikki," Marinette replied as she looked up at the Kwami. "But having to take three exams in a row is not what I'd call a banner day. At least now I can get some rest and re-"

"We're reporting to you live at the Mayoral building!" a news reporter said on the girl's TV.

"And I just had to open my mouth," the young heroine finished with another groan.

"The trio of supervillains known only as the Flock of Fury have just burst into the Mayor's office and are currently holding the Mayor and several government officials hostage. They are demanding that both Ladybug and Cat Noir show themselves or they will start killing hostages, starting with the mayor himself!"

"Oh no, not these guys again," Marinette said as she looked the TV screen.

For the past few weeks, a group of supervillains known only as the Flock of Fury had committed a string of robberies all across Paris. Unlike the other villains Ladybug and her partner had fought, this group was more concerned about riches than revenge. Every time the two heroes had arrived on the scene, the trio split, but now it seemed that they were looking for a fight with the protectors of Paris.

"Well, if they want a fight, they've got a fight" the heroine declared. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Wander had always said that an enemy was just a friend you haven't made yet, but it was kind of difficult to follow that mantra when the new guy you wanted to introduce to the galaxy was trying to kill you at the moment. Earlier, Wander and Sylvia had stopped on Raxus Seven to take in the sights of the ancient planet when they were attacked by torrent of laser fire that nearly incarcerated them had it not been for Sylvia's quick thinking.

At first they assumed that their attacker was someone like Hater or Dominator. However, their true enemy was in fact a strange, green, ape-like creature who was moving around in a large robot suit. As expected, Wander attempted to make friends with the stranger, but his best friend grabbed him and took off with the unknown villain hot on their heels.

"MUWHAHAHAHA! Flee you cowards! Flee power the awesome might of Mojo Jojo!" the mutated ape shouted as he gave chase to them.

* * *

The Hunstclan was starting to descend into chaos. For nearly two weeks, the once mighty secret society had been severely crippled after their leader and a majority of their warriors had mysteriously vanished without a trace. As is the line of succession within the clan, Huntsgirl was now the leader of the remainder of the Huntsclan. But despite her rightful claim to the position of power, there were still those among the ranks who doubted the leadership of a child. Many of the warriors under Rose's command were beginning to challenge her for the title for Huntsmaster and there were whispers of a schism among the clan.

On the outside, it looked like the young dragon hunter was trying to keep the clan from falling in on itself, but that wasn't exactly the case. If she could help continue to let the Huntsclan tear itself apart as it was doing now, then she could be finally free to be with Jake in peace.

"Who else challenges me?" the Huntsgirl demanded as she stood over the broken body of another rival to her rule.

"I challenge," came the unfamiliar voice of a woman.

Both the young leader and the other members of the Huntsclan turned to see a huge, muscular orange skinned figure with long white hair standing in the doorway of the throne room and a jasper stone on her nose. One did not have to be part of the clan to know that this newcomer was a being of magical descent.

"How dare you enter this sacred place, monster!?" Rose demanded as she took a battle stance.

"Simple: I was invited," the orange woman answered simply as she approached the already battle-ready warriors.

"By whom?" one of the Huntsclan warriors questioned.

"Your master," the creature replied as she walked past the lot of them. "He placed me in charge of you filthy apes while he was away on a special assignment with the rest of your clan."

"You lie!" Huntsgirl spat. "The Huntsmaster would never allow an abomination like you lead us!"

The giant glared down at her new solider with utter disdain in her eyes, all the while the young heir glared back up at her as well.

"Your lucky the Huntsmaster spoke highly of you, brat," the stranger growled. "Or I would've killed on the spot you for that."

"Why did the master leave with half the clan and not tell us?" Rose demanded. "Or me for that matter."

"Let's just say he was offered a really good deal and leave it at that," the newcomer explained. "All you need to know is that until his return you will all serve under my command, got it?"

While none of this made sense, this did give Rose an interesting opportunity. Judging by the looks of anger among the other hunters, they did not like the idea of taking orders from a magical creature, perhaps even more than they did then talking orders from a child. No doubt this could be the tipping point she was looking for.

"If the master commands it..." she acknowledged as she bowed before her new leader.

The other members of the Huntsclan begrudgingly followed the Huntsgirl's example and bowed before their new mistress as well. The hulking woman grinned wickedly at the sight before putting her hands behind her back and speaking up again.

"My name is Jasper, and as your new leader, I expect nothing short of complete and utter obedience from you all," she began as she paced back and forth in front of them. "I make it no secret that I despise you meat-sacks, and I'm quite certain that you all equally hate me as well. However, seeing as you are my troops for the time being, I will forgo my hatred for you humans so long as I have your loyalty to me. Now I can tolerate the occasional failure now and again, but if you consistently disappoint me, well then...we're gonna have a problem. I trust I've made myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Jasper," the Huntsclan answered in unison.

"Excellent," Jasper said with another grin "Dismissed."

As commanded, the hunters began to depart from the Huntsmaster throne room. However just before the Huntsgirl was about to leave, she heard Jasper speak up once more.

"Except you, Huntsgirl," she ordered as she sat on the Huntsmaster throne. "You stay."

Rose then approached her new leader and kneeled before her before the Gem.

"Is there something you need, my lord?" she inquired.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "Tell me everything you know about this American Dragon."

* * *

It was an unnaturally cold night at the Joes' base. Most of the team had been staying on base aside from Snake Eyes, who had had gone off on a scouting mission in Alaska. Ever since Cobra had suddenly gone dark, the Joes' lives had been made easier. However, that didn't necessarily mean that was a good thing either. For when Cobra had gone silent in the past, it usually meant that they were gearing up for something big. The team's resident ninja was following up on a tip that the evil organization may be planning something in the great white north, so he was dispatched in order to verify this possible lead. Within the headquarters' mess hall, Bazooka, Duke, Scarlet, Roadblock and Shipwreck were currently engaged in a game of poker.

"I fold...Again" Bazooka groaned. "I swear, I keep getting lousy hands on purpose."

"Or maybe you're just a lousy player," Roadblock joked as he pulled all the poker chips to him. "Now then, who's up for another "

Suddenly the alarm bell began to blare out, signaling an attack on the Joes' very base. The soldiers instantly jumped from their seats and rushed out of the building with their weapons at the ready. Once outside, they came upon a surprising sight. A small group of four individuals were ripping through G.I. Joe's defenses. However, these strangers did not carry weapons, but instead each had unique and devastating abilities.

The first was a tall woman dressed in red armor who could fire what looked like explosive bombs from her very mind. The next was long haired man dressed in green clothing who was capable of manipulating the very ground under the soldiers feet. The third was woman dressed blue whose arms were made of water. The final individual was a bald man carrying a staff and bending the air around him to his will. Together, these four super powered beings were doing more damage to G.I. Joe than any one of Cobra's weapons or warriors had ever done.

"Jeez, what kinda freaks are these?" Shipwreck asked his teammates.

"Cobra's cooked up some really nasty troops in their labs this time," Scarlet mentioned.

"We do not serve Cobra," the bald man declared when he heard Scarlet's words. "My name is Zaheer, and my friends and I represent The Red Lotus."

"Well, whoever you are, you picked the wrong house to break into!" Duke yelled harshly before unleashing his battle cry. "Yo Joe!"

* * *

"Come on Raph...you've been in worst shape than this..." Raphael coaxed himself as he limped further down the alleyway.

Earlier in the night, the Ninja Turtle had left his home in the sewers in a huff after having another argument with Leonardo in order to get some fresh air. After dressing in a trenchcoat, he took in a B-Movie horror flick before deciding to return home. But as he scaled the city rooftops, he was ambushed by group of strange fighters who moved like lightening and attacked with deadly precision. The lone turtle fought his hardest, but he was outnumbered and quickly overwhelmed in their surprise attack. He managed to evade them with a smoke bomb and attempted to call his brothers for aide, but his shell-phone was broken in the fight.

Now, he here was, badly wounded and cut off from the rest of his family. The ninja coughed a mouthful of blood into hand as he stopped to caught his breath. The weapons and armor these assailants had were unlike anything the Foot Clan or the Purple Dragons had on them. He was quite sure that one of them was mutated, but the other four had enhanced cybernetics and incredible armor.

Just then, before he could react, a metal hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed the mutant by the throat before slamming him against the wall. The owner of the cybernetic arm belonged to one of his attackers.

"I can't wait to make turtle soup out of you," Hyena said as her free hand morphed into a buzzsaw.

"Easy, sis," her brother, Jackal, ordered as he and the other members of the Pack, Wolf and Dingo, stepped out from the shadows. "We need this little freak alive...for now".

"What...what do you want?" Raph choked out.

It was then that The Pack's leader, Coyote, lumbered out of the shadows.

"Live bait," he answered.

With that, the last thing Raph saw before he blacked out was Hyena's fist colliding with his face.

* * *

Surrounded by lava and brimstone and millions of years in this Earth's past, Master Cyclonis and her subordinates looked upward at the wreckage of the massive Predacon vessel known as the Darksyde. Their new base of operations.

"Uh...is anyone else getting deja vu here?" Snipe asked in a confused tone.

Ravess, Repton and Dark Ace simply ignored Snipe's comment as they were still adjusting to what they saw as a radical departure from their home terra. Their master, however, didn't see it as such. She had grown accustomed to such a hellish environment back at Atmos, and to her, the volcanic environment almost felt just like home.

"I think this will do nicely," she said, smirking wickedly. "Yes."

With a wave of her staff, the doors to the craft opened, allowing the Cyclonians to enter. However, none of this went unnoticed by the Maximal known as Cheetor, who had been spying on them from a nearby cliff.

"Oh, this can't be good," he said to himself. "Gotta get back to base and warn the others."

The rockets of his transmetal beast mode then deployed, allowing him to fly away from the Darksyde's crash site and towards the wreckage of the Axalon.

* * *

The Flock of Fury's base in Miracle City contained many nefarious tools and weapons for their war against the Rivera family. One would assume that Drakken would feel like a kid in a candy shop upon their discovery.

One problem though...

"That stupid, one-eyed Dorito didn't translate anything!" he exclaimed upon finding out that everything was labeled in Spanish, including the consoles necessary to set up in the base. "Why did we even pick this universe!? I flunked Spanish class!"

"Because you were too slow when Chipher gave us our choices, and it was between this and the giant robots," Shego answered bluntly.

"Ugh, no matter, I'm sure I can figure this out," her boss responded as he observed the consoles.

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea, Doc?" Shego asked. "I'm pretty sure I ca-"

"Shego, I'm concentrating here!" Drakken interrupted, to which Shego rolled her eyes in response.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you set yourself on fire," she deadpanned as she walked out of the control room.

"Okay, just gotta find the power switch, should be easy enough," Drakken nervously said to himself before flicking a random switch upward.

However, rather than the screens switching on, he was instead greeted by a flamethrower emerging from the control console. With a yelp of terror, the mad scientist ducked before it burned him to a crisp. Once the weapon retreated back into the machine, Drakken tested his luck once more by pressing a random button, only for a dozen laser guns to descend from the ceiling and fire at a sporadic rate, damaging some of the other consoles. Once again, the mad doctor ducked downward to avoid their line of fire.

"There's gotta be some instructions around here somewhere!" he said once the lasers ceased firing and ran to a file cabinet to search for some kind of instruction sheet. "Let's see, blueprints, evil plans, love letters, a-ha!"

He then proceeded to pull out what appeared to be an instruction booklet, only to then discover...

"Oh, this is in Spanish too!?" he groaned. "La instrucciones!? What the hell is that!?"

With no other options, rather than swallowing his ego and asking Shego for help, he rushed back to the consoles and pressed more buttons, only for a random piece of machinery to explode.

"D'oh!" Drakken shouted before pulling a lever downward, only for sparks to ignite and for him to let out a high pitched yelp.

Five minutes later...

"Ah, that's one fine looking evil lair," the villain said...to a blueprint of the base before lowering it to see the busted, damaged almost beyond repair control room with multiple holes in the walls, several broken monitors above and many severed laser cannons and flamethrowers on the floor.

"WHY DOESN'T MINE LOOK LIKE THAT!?" Drakken shouted before grabbing a crowbar and smashing the consoles in a fit of rage. "WHY!? WHY MUST LIFE BE SO HARD!? **WHY MUST I FAIL AT EVERY ATTEMPT AT VILLAINY!? AAAAHHHH!** "

Five more minutes later...

Shego had decided to check up on Drakken's progress and entered the room once more.

"You all done in here, Doctor D?" she asked, only to see her boss let out a high pitched scream and charge at the consoles with an umbrella, only for it to then open once it impaled the machinery, causing Drakken to be sent to the floor.

"...Yep, you're done," was all Shego said in response.

* * *

Standing atop a cliff on the outskirts of Tremorton, Megatron let out a sinister chuckle as he looked down at the town before him in his robot mode.

"No energon build-ups, no Maximals, nothing to stand in the way of what we Predacons were created for," he said. "Conquest!"

The renegade Predacon then proceeded to activate a holographic projector in the palm of his hand, displaying a blue and white robot with metal pigtails that resembled a teenage girl.

"And all we have to do is destroy this puny, Earth-based machine," he continued before Waspinator suddenly flew up to him, still in his wasp mode. Even though the limitations of the massive quantities of energon back in Prehistoric Earth were no longer an issue, he still didn't want to take the chance of more harm being inflicted upon him.

"Bzzz, but didn't triangle thingy say not to underestimate girly-bot?" he asked. "Wazzzpinator still sore after last time Maximals blew Wazzzpinator up!"

"Bah! What trouble could one primitive robot possibly give us?" Megatron replied. "Now go down there and locate the human named Brad Carbuckle. He will be the key to drawing this 'XJ-9' to us."

Simply implying this machine's attachments towards humans was enough to disgust the Predacon leader. Had it not been for her stature and origin, he would have at first confused her for a Maximal, or even worse, an Autobot.

Upon hearing his leader's orders, Waspinator proceeded to buzz down the cliff and towards Tremorton to carry out his objective while Megatron, the rest of the Predacons now behind him, observed.

"And so it begins," he said to himself with an evil smile. "Yessss."

* * *

Thus far, it had been a typical day for Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Stop a giant monster from destroying Townsville, thwart an evil scheme from Princess Morebucks, have said villain threaten a lawsuit from her father, nothing out of the ordinary. However, as they began to fly back home, a feeling of dread could be felt in the pit of Blossom's stomach. The reason being is that Mojo Jojo had been gone for some time, and she knew there had to have been a reason as to why.

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when a massive tremor could be felt all across Townsville and buildings began to collapse in the center of the city as something began to rise upward. Instantly shaking off their shock, the three of them quickly flew to the site to catch any falling citizens as well as save others from getting crushed by the debris. Only once the last citizen was saved did the Powerpuff Girls finally get a good look as to what had caused it: a gigantic, spherical shaped machine with massive tank treads underneath it and, most surreal of all, a mechanical eyeball perched on the top of the sphere.

"What the heck is that!?" Bubbles asked as the machine started to move forward, crushing multiple cars in it's path.

"Someone that's asking for their butt to get kicked, that's for sure!" Buttercup answered as she punched her fists together.

"Or it could be Mojo finally making a move against Townsville!" Blossom suggested.

Either way, whoever, or whatever, was manning this gargantuan war machine was clearly a threat to Townsville and the girls knew it had to be stopped, so they instantly flew straight through the metal plating and into a control room.

"Not so fast, Mo-!" the three of them said in unison, only to then stop in surprise to see who was manning the controls. A large, robotic body which then proceeded to turn to face the girls, revealing a brain-like creature inside its stomach.

"Isn't it past you girls' **_bedtime?_** " Krang mockingly asked.

* * *

It was a time of peace in the world of Remnant. The kingdom of Vale had recovered from the recent Grimm invasion in the city it was named after, classes had resumed at Beacon Academy and the threat of the Grimm had diminished greatly just as it seemingly spiked. However, this time was about to come to an end. For deep in the Emerald Forest, a Beowolf pack suddenly turned to their right, not from sensing negative emotions, but from hearing the sound of a mechanical army approaching.

The werewolf-like Grimm roared defensively, ready to tear whatever was approaching them apart, when suddenly, from the trees emerged an onslaught of giant, black, robotic beetles, five of which proceeded to lunge towards the creatures. Despite their efforts to fight back, it took the beetles only a few seconds of slashing them with their scythe-like legs to dispose of them before rejoining their fellow machines, all while Aku's sinister laughter could be heard echoing across the forest.

* * *

Dr. Director was currently standing in shock in Global Justice's headquarters, analyzing several screens that displayed news reports of a new terrorist organization that had quickly risen in the wake of Dr. Drakken's disappearance. In the past twenty-four hours, this group had successfully invaded and taken control of multiple third-world countries, bombed several nations' buildings including the United States Capitol, the Palace of Westminster and Hôtel Matignon, and had assassinated multiple world leaders including the British Prime Minister and the Emperor of Japan.

Made even worse is that despite their efforts, Global Justice stood no chance against their surprising advanced technology in their efforts to assist the countries affected, resulting in the deaths of dozens of their top agents, but they had no clue who they are and, more importantly, where they were hiding. Their only lead was the organization's insignia: a red cobra.

Suddenly, the screens went to static as flickers of that very cobra insignia started flashing.

"Director, we're being hacked!" a Global Justice agent stated.

"Override it!" Dr. Director commanded.

But before the agents could do so, the consoles suddenly exploded with sparks, rendering them useless before the screens cut to a man wearing a blue uniform and a helmet, his face hidden by a metal faceplate, sitting on a throne.

"Good morning, Global Jusssstice," he said in a somewhat raspy and high pitched voice.

"This is a classified channel, state your name and your business!" Dr. Director ordered.

"You may call me Cobra Commander," the man replied. "The founder of an organization named Cobra, who are responsible for the events that transpired in the last twenty-four hours. As for why I have hacked your frequency, it is so you can deliver a message for me, Betty Director."

"How do you-" a stunned Dr. Director attempted to ask, only for the commander to interrupt her.

"How I know you is not important," he said. "Now listen well. You are to tell the members of the United Nations that they have seventy-two hours to turn control of their countries to me, or I will begin killing nations until they hand over the keys."

All the director could do in response was glare at the leader of Cobra with her patchless eye.

"You're bluffing," she responded.

"I expected you would believe as such," Cobra Commander replied before one of the screens cut to a live satellite recording above Moscow, Russia. "What you see now is live footage from our orbital kinetic bombardment satellite, codenamed Zeus, orbiting the Earth above Moscow."

Of course, the question on Betty's mind was how Global Justice couldn't detect such a weapon orbiting the planet, but such thoughts were quickly interrupted when Cobra Commander spoke up.

"The satellite contains several, hollow, platinum tubes, each with a tungsten rod and with enough explosives to rival five atomic bombs," he continued. "To direct the rod to its target, we don't launch it or fire it. We simply drop it and let gravity do the rest."

With that, the satellite proceeded to release the rod from the barrel of the weapon, allowing it to drop towards Moscow.

"The rod touches down eight times faster than a speeding bullet and with a force significantly greater than that of a nuclear warhead," Cobra Commander explained. "None of the fallout...all of the devastation."

Suddenly, without warning, a massive fireball engulfed all of Moscow, causing the Global Justice agents to gasp in shock while Dr. Director's jaw dropped in horror.

"My god..." was all she could say before the fireball faded, revealing a gigantic crater where Moscow used to be.

"I believe I have made my point, have I not?" the commander said before leaning in towards the camera. "You have seventy-two hourssss."

With that, the screen suddenly cut to a timer that began at 72:00:00 and started to count down with every second.

* * *

To say that it had been an eventful week for Steven and the other Crystal Gems would be an understatement.

In the span of just seven days, he had accidentally freed an unstable, original member of the Crystal Gems before bubbling her back up, found out he could fuse with the other Gems, thwarted Jasper's plans to build an army of corrupted Quartz soldiers before she ended up corrupting herself, captured her and found out about a controversial action his mother had done during the Gem War. One would assume that after such a hectic week that things would lighten up for them.

But that was not to be the case.

The second after discovering that Jasper's gemstone had disappeared without any traces of her escaping, a UFO descended from the clouds and landed in the middle of Beach City. Garnet and Pearl at first assumed that Homeworld had launched an invasion on Earth, but once they, along with Steven and Amethyst, arrived at the scene, they instead found massive, robot cockroaches terrorizing the citizens.

After shaking their initial shock over this, the four of them immediately went to work on fending them off. Garnet started by punching one of them in the gut before tossing the robotic soldier towards Amethyst, who had her whip wrap around him before tossing him into a group of his fellow machines. Pearl, meanwhile, was spinning her trident in a circle to deflect the laser blasts from the cockroaches' blasters before firing blasts of her own to take them down. While that was going on, Steven was busy shielding the people of Beach City with his shield before tossing them into the soldiers once they were safe.

"Any of this ringing a bell, you guys!?" Amethyst asked Garnet and Pearl after spin dashing into a platoon of cockroaches.

"No, I've never seen anything line them before!" Pearl answered before kicking a soldier away from her.

"It doesn't matter!" Garnet responded. "We need to find who's leading this invasion and put a stop to it!"

"Maybe we could try asking them?" Steven asked before pointing to the top of the UFO. The other Gems then looked up to see Queen Vexus laughing maniacally with Commander Smytus and Krackus beside her.

* * *

Jack's continuing quest to return to his time had brought him to a snow coated forest, tense in every inch of his body and his hands never too far away from his magic sword. Every second of his journey he knew could be his last if he lets up for even a second, despite the presence of Aku diminishing greatly in the past couple of days. Almost as if he had completely vanished. However, the former samurai prince did not take this as a blessing like most would. Rather, he took this as a time to be more alert than ever in case he would show up again.

Suddenly, Jack heard what sounded like leaves rustling and shot his head upward to the trees, only to find that nothing was there. He would continue to analyze it for a few more seconds before continuing onward, not noticing what, or rather, who, was hidden in the shadows.

Then, without warning, he heard another sound. This time the sound of two massive blades popping out. The samurai looked up once more and saw the Shredder, lunging towards him with his wrist blades out, before immediately unsheathing his sword and blocking his attack.

* * *

The ongoing chaos across the multiverse was being observed by none other than Bill himself, who was ecstatic over what was going on.

"Oh, this is perfect!" he said to himself. "The pieces are all in place and soon, I won't have to deal with any of these losers interfering with my plans! All I gotta do now is take care of one more of them, and then, assuming Hawk Moth does what I told him to, Weirdmageddon, here I come!"

With that, the demonic triangle proceeded to float through a portal that transferred him to a forest-like area with a road that lead to a small town and a sign that said 'Welcome to Amity Park,' all while his maniacal laughter echoed all across the area.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls, Kim Possible, Wander Over Yonder, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Gargoyles, American Dragon: Jake Long and Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero are owned by Disney, Steven Universe, Samurai Jack and The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Cartoon Network, Danny Phantom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera and The Legend of Korra are owned by Nickelodeon, Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps, G.I. Joe and Beast Wars are owned by Hasbro, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is owned by Zagtoon and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 ** _BOLD ITALAC_** **= Krang gurgling the word or words.**


End file.
